cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion
Deltion of Vekter Request by author, nation has been deleted recently. Quadrius 20:38, 7 June 2008 (UTC) DELETED New Paren - recommending merger into Exeland. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Botched1, Botched2, Botched3, Botched4, Botched5, Cybernations:Nations, Cybernations:Nations:Nagashizzar, Nations:Nagashizzar, and Nagashizzar2 are all pages that were accidents by the creator, who asked for help in getting them deleted, so there shouldn't be a reason NOT to delete them. I'm just helping him out. Hossenfeffer 18:13, 27 July 2006 (UTC) DELETED Deutschlandlied - Formerly linked to by Deutschland, but I replaced the link on that page with the mp3 link I use on my nation's page. This is now an orphan page and shouldbe deleted for housecleaning. Michael von Preußen DELETED Template:Collapsible list - test of mine; it failed. Michael von Preußen 01:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) DELETED Blackguard - just a link,,, not exactly the purpose of the wiki Michael von Preußen DELETED Deleted it - page created by Xoin when he thought he could undo all my edits and delete pages like this. Long story short, he failed miserably. Michael von Preußen Image:Flag of Stylia.png - misspelled name, please delete. Author request. Michael von Preußen Image:Flag_of_Jihad.svg - Is not the flag of al-Queda as argued on the discussion page of the flag!--Ameer 19:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is. They use several flags, one of which was this one. Furthermore, while under the rule of the Taliban (who was backed by al Qaeda militias, a flag similar to this flag was used (with the colors reversed: Image. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :: You should learn about Islamic history before thinking that the Taleban or Al-Qeda invented these flags. The old Islamic empires of the Umayads and Almohads and even Fatimids used a flag which included the Shahada (that's the text). Every empire used it's own colors (white/black text, black/white text, green/white text). And it is even recorded that the Prophet Muhammad used a flag like this! As such it is not the flag of jihadist groups. It is merely jihadist groups kidnapped a traditional and recognized flag of Islam. It is just like the swastica: it was (and is) used by Hindus and old Germanic tribes. But Nazi Germans kidnaped the symbol and made it a symbol no-one in the West dares to use (I suggest you visit India one day and be amazed!). Also I suggest you check the flag of Saudi Arabia!--Ameer 07:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I study Islamic history; I know they were older flags of Afghan empires, as well as used by other Muslim states. My point is that, given the current political situation, it may not be... prudent, to host flags used by Al Qaeda and the Taliban in public areas. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::As you study Islamic history I wonder why you think it should be inappropriate to display such a flag? First of all it is a common, historical flag, second of all if you consider it an al-Queda flag it can be seem as bowing for terrorist when removing such a symbol. Displaying this flag does not mean supporting terror. Once again, I point towards the flag of Saudi Arabia, which is green and displays the same text, with a sword. No-one should say that their flag resembles the terror flag too much I guess. --Ameer 07:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I suppose you're right. Remove the delete tag, then. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::::A wise decission, thank you! --Ameer 07:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) File:Michael von Preußen.jpg - duplicate of newer file b/c wikia's caching system was acting up. Author request. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Your Cyber Nations Wiki Page Designer - CN:STYLE (Do not write the article as an advertisement.) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) MSXA Statbox Template:MCXA statbox - was used on MCXA page, but as it was the only page it was needed on, it's easier just to update it on that page anyway. Removed from that page in favor of an infobox template, this page no longer needed. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Non-existant nations w/o IC Info Nation/Ruler no longer exists, contains outdated and no IC info. Should be deleted for housecleaning. HungChang Navalain Damascus Psylanka Jewzatopia Uruk - Article relating to Sumeria, which no longer exists but has IC info. Recommending merger. Siglund Land O Slugs Moldova Kaytre CrissCrossApplesauce Schaedenfraude Howieman The Technocracy of Rockport Michael von Preußen 06:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) General Mazur's Merged Proposals Latin. Appears to be no point to this. Mostly copied from Wikipedia PENDING REVIEW: does have some IC content Burning World. Nation no longer exists. No IC info. Castilian - copied entirely from Wikipedia's spanish with the word Castilian inserted instead. The One True Pope - another article biased in the whole CN Catholicism thing, and this one's more useless than the one on the antipope. Move for immediate deletion, please. BrawlVille - deleted nation w/o IC info. Workers of the World - my own page, I'm requesting its deletion. Please delete: * Image:GovernmentDisparu.png- don't need this image * Image:The Disparu Seal.png - don't need this image * Cynthia Haruka - No longer need this redirect : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::If I may congratulate you, though, Image:GovernmentDisparu.png is an awesome setup for a governmental system :D ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Deleted nations * Antonisuen * Jhiland * Republic of Narnia : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Delete this page * Improvements and wonders of Disparu - I don't need it anymore. * File:DisparuMap.PNG - Duplicate of another file : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Copyright violations File:SEAL.png - This image is an illegally edited version of the Royal Coat of Arms of Canada, which are copyrighted by Her Majesty the Queen of Canada. Another one File:Detailed Map of Disparu.PNG : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * File:SupremeCourtofDisparu.JPG : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Please delere Can you delete File:SupremeCourtofDisparu.JPG? It's a duplicate of another file I uploaded. Thanks! : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC)